A conventional cosmetic applying device for applying fluid cosmetic material is shown in FIG. 1, and generally includes a hollow applying head which is connected to a soft tube in which the fluid cosmetic material is received. The fluid cosmetic material flows through the hollow applying head by squeezing the soft tube. However, when the user does not use the cosmetic applying device, the fluid cosmetic material mixed with air flow back into the soft tube and the air can easily contaminate the cosmetic material. Furthermore, the cosmetic material is solidified when mixing with air and dust and germs in the air may change the nature of the cosmetic material and be harmful to the users.
The present invention intends to provide an improved cosmetic applying device which seals the soft tube to prevent the surplus cosmetic material and air from entering the soft tube to improve the shortcoming of the convention cosmetic applying device.